The Wanderer, The Hero, and the Prisoner
by Sweet-Choclate-Rain
Summary: Summary: Tsunami was once worshiped as the God of the seas, the believed creator of Leviathan. But he was forgotten along with most of the angels, or what some people called the Cetra, or Ancients. The few Cetra that survived believed he had been weakened by the Calamity, Tsunami wandering as he fell from his throne.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wander, The Hero, and the Prisoner**

Summary: Tsunami was once worshiped as the God of the seas, the believed creator of Leviathan. But he was forgotten along with most of the angels, or what some people called the Cetra, or Ancients. The few Cetra that survived believed he had been weakened by the Calamity, and caused the wound she created in their mother planet, and without the strength to be a God he became a wander and searched the lands for a person to take his place, to defeat the calamity once and for all… if only they knew how right they were.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

He was determined to find the one, even it took 10,000 years. He refused to sit idly around, twiddling his thumbs as the impending threat, and deadline grew nearer. The goddess wanted to have him sit out and wait for the time to come, but he knew that when it did, she would refuse to allow him to help. And he'd be damned if he'd let that wretched monster destroy his precious mother planet. He'd disintegrate her very soul, if he had to… no if he could.

As the years continued to pass him by in his effort to find the one, he could feel his strength slipping away. Although it was barely noticeable for he was much stronger than humans, he could feel it. His time was running out. He needed to find the one person, and soon. It wasn't till several years later did he feel it. A simple tug from the lifestream, and a song from deep within the planet started to play, a song that hadn't been played since the age of Angels. After a moment of shock, the immortal man followed the song to a town. It's native language was called German, but like the angels it was soon also forgotten.

The world was taken over by a language called Midgarian, and he had studied it, learned it, and absolutely hated it. It was so strange and was so outrageous he hadn't bothered to be fluent in it. It was not a problem however, he hardly talked to anyone. That is till he went to the small town. He hadn't bothered knocking on the door to the home, but instead strode right in. He knew the women that lived here, form when he had fallen from the sky when his wings grew two heavy to carry.

She had helped him, and gave him hospitality despite him needing nor wanting any. It was a surprise the one was her child. It was not surprising however seeing her lying in her bed with the sheets soiled with blood. He was used to seeing something like that and immediately went to her side ignoring the protests of the doctor standing on the opposite side.

She blinked up at him her blue eyes, unnaturally dark, before letting a small weak smile curve her lips.

"H-hello Tsunami." She said quietly, her voice cracking.

"Claudia." Tsunami said tipping his head slightly in acknowledgement. Claudia shifted slightly before presenting the small bundle in his arms.

"Please. Take him." She whispered almost in panic. The older man stared at the bundle marveling at the golden hair that was much brighter than his mothers. For the first time in over centuries a small smile curved the older man's lips. His shoulder's sagged in relief, as he took the small bundle form the tiny women below him.

"I take care." Tsunami said quietly, making a mental note to take on Midgarian again. To raise this child-soon to be hero, he couldn't be speaking such bad speech. Though he will also teach the child other languages to help his mind grow. Claudia chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. When it calmed down she smiled up at Tsunami.

"I never really did get where your from, your accent is to thick to be Wutaian," The older man stared at her for a moment before leaning down, mindful of the sleeping child in between him.

"I from Tsubasa, a land of angels." The man whispered, pulling back.

"I take care, what's name?" He then asked. Claudia smiled, reassured that her child would be in good hands.

"Cloud… His name is Cloud."


	2. Chapter 2

The Wander, the Hero, and the Prisoner

Chapter 1: First Day On The Job

"You want to legally adopt… Cloud Strife, uh Mr.… Tsunami?" Mr. Mayor Lockhart said questionably, looking up at the six foot tall man before him. Long straight sky blue hair cascaded down the man's back like a waterfall, and deep blue eyes stared down at him impassively. The man's skin was smooth and light, and he wore white baggy jeans, with a black vest over a white button down. Tsunami blinked once.

"Need I repeat myself?" He asked, his deep blue eyes narrowing. Mr. Lockhart's eyes shifted down to the tiny bundle in the man's arms, then back up at the man eyes.

"No, no, I'll see if I can find the papers." Mr. Lockhart said, turning around quickly to get away from the piercing blue eyes. Tsunami watched the mayor leave before looking down at the small bundle in his arms. Reaching up with a pale finger, Tsunami gently dragged his finger down the bridge of the small nose, marveling at the large blue eyes that opened. He remembered when Elmyra's daughter was born, not too long ago, and instead of big blue eyes, they were big green eyes. Smiling slightly, Tsunami, leaned down pressing his full pink lips against the small forehead.

"I bestow you the gift of a lifetime…" Tsunami said while pulling back. He had given Elmyra's daughter the gift of healing. The small little girl looked like she could heal any soul, and so he thought the gift was perfect for her. But as he looked down at the spikey golden hair and impossibly blue eyes, he saw a hero. A small boy who'd grow up into a strong young man, who'd possibly be the savior of the world. A hero would need a weapon.

"The gift of the soul sword, where your strongest weapon is within you." Tsunami murmured pressing his palm against where the small infant's heart would be beneath all the cloth. A warm glow surrounded the blonde for a second before it disappeared right when Mr. Lockhart returned with a stack of papers. Signed and sealed, Tsunami took Cloud back to Claudia's home intending at least staying a year in Nibelheim. He couldn't take care of a child while wandering the world. After all the blue haired man was no professional of taking care of infants, it would only be harder if he was wandering the world battling monsters and occasionally people alike.

He knew what to do, what it was like to take care of babies, he hadn't traveled with Elmyra and her husband and newborn little girl for nothing. He knew how to make milk, if natural breast milk was unavailable, he knew how to change diapers and when to start feeding the baby solid foods. But with all the knowledge he had it would be a hard time putting his knowledge into actions.

The moment Tsunami entered Claudia's home, the baby started crying, so he had made the infant milk and sent him off to sleep. Claudia didn't have a crib, so he had place the baby on one of the spare beds in the spare rooms. Then he cleaned up the house. Claudia's body had already returned to the lifestream but the soiled blankets remained. He threw the blankets away and tidied up the place, placing fresh blankets on the beds, setting the little bit of baby stuff into the spare room, and washed what little dishes there were.

Once finished, Tsunami laid on the small bed next to Cloud, not bothering to remove his shoes, and closed his eyes. As he relaxed he decided to let the walls he built around his mind (to keep the voices of the planet silent as he searched for the one) down. The blue haired man sighed in relief when the quiet gentle mummers flooded his mind soothing his aching body and mind. The quiet murmurs lasted all a second. The moment the walls were completely gone the planet started screaming in agony, her cries ripping through his head in ripples of pain.

She screamed in agony as the one thing he feared was slowly corrupting all of her precious humans, and tainting the very lifestream that flowed silently through her very core. She was screaming like when the calamity first fell from the sky and started to kill all her precious children, but now the calamity was tainting her body stopping her from healing the wound said creature created so long ago.

The sky had darkened till it was no longer day but night, and the planet started to cry thick crimson liquid. All the angels in the sky fell to the ground, and stared up at the sky in curiosity for this has never happened before. The planets murmurs diminished and for the first time in forever it was completely silent. Not even the thick crimson liquid made noise when it splashed onto the ground painting the vibrant green grass a deep red.

The pure white wings of those who flew were stained with the silent crimson liquid, and within every drop of the liquid the angels skin began to burn. The immortal creatures had never felt pain before never the less seen such a thick dark colored red, and so panic raced through the immortal beings.

The planet started to whimper in distress as the sky continued to bleed until what looked like a star began to fall from the bleeding wound. The angels all stopped floundering about and stared at the falling star in wander, that is till it neared their very city, and temples. No one could do anything about the falling star for their wings were soaked with the crimson liquid unable to fly, and they had no clue how to even stop it.

And so they watched for days on end as the star continued to fall, and on the fifth day it made impact. The planet roared in agony as the fallen star dug into its body scraping away its soft skin, and green hairs. It continued to roar so loud that even the humans beyond the city could hear it anguished screams…

Underneath an old rotting building a servant of the planet was shaken awake. Golden orbs snapped open from within a closed tomb starring up at the wooden structure above him. For a moment the servant housed in a human body listened to the screams of the planet hearing, more like sensing the angel that had finally reconnected its connection with his mother planet, a slow eerie smile gracing the human lips.

"Hello old friend." A voice echoed through the blue haired man's head. Blue eyes opened slowly as the planets agonized screams grew softer, and for a moment the man stared up at the ceiling. He searched his memory for a face and name to fit the voice he heard and after a moment, a soft smile pulled on his full pink lips.

"Hello Chaos."


End file.
